princessoftheseafandomcom-20200215-history
Lea Kindle
Lea Kimble is one of the main protagonist of the Hunting the Sun series. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Hephaestus and Seaphine Kimble. She is also the head counselor of Hephaestus' cabin and the lieutenant of Apollo. History Lea Kindle was born on July 9th, 1998. She was raised by her single mother, Seraphine Kimble. Seraphine's parents (Lea's grandparents) died in a tragic house fire when Lea was two. When Lea was a baby, her father, Hephaestus, left to protect her and her mother from evil monsters. However, Hephaestus visited her when she was in her cradle, which Lea described as "raging light" and her father's warm smile and a calloused hand on her cheekbone. Strange things often happened around Lea, often resulting in her getting into some kind of trouble. When she was a toddler, Lea accidentally set the daycare on fire. When she was in the third grade, Lea reprogrammed the school system to make donkey noises whenever the bell rung. When in the fourth grade, she reprogrammed the school's website to show a slideshow of her building a 3-d model of the Empire State Building. Then in fifth grade, she fixed a dozer and turned it on while facing the classmates that bullied her. Personality Lea is easygoing, upbeat, energetic, funny, flirty and loves to tell jokes, even if they aren't funny. Lea is genuinely very intelligent and honest, and cares about her friends and family. She sometimes doesn't think before reacting and she enjoys pulling pranks on people, especially those who she doesn't like. Despite her jokey attitude, Lea is emotionally scarred from the leave of her father and is crushed by guilt as she believes she is the reason he left her mother. She hides a hurt and angry demeanour with humour. Lea has been shown to have a serious side, which happens when she is angered by someone or when the situation calls for it. She is also seen building small bits of machinery and equipment and is very skilled and serious about her work. Fatal Flaw Lea's fatal flaw is inferiority: she feels unwanted and not trusted. This is shown on how she wonders Pesra is able to stand being around her. Though Pesra reprimands her many times that she is very much wanted and that she would feel lost if Lea were to ever leave. Appearance Lea is described to have curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, normally with a mischievous smile on her face, and being of average height with a slim build. She is 5'6''. ''Her most notable trait is that she has a look in her eyes that makes her look like she has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit; this could be linked to her ADHD. Pesra states that when they are in their true forms Lea almost always has a grease stains somewhere on her body. Relationships Friends Pesra Morgan is Lea's best friend and merge partner. The two are inseparable as you never see one without the other. She is crazy protective of Lea and shuns everyone that causes emotional harm to her. Though it has been stated that the girls only argued all the time this may be a play on their father's elements not getting along. (Poseidon=Water; Hephaestus=Fire) Family Lea loves her mother, Seraphine Kindle, dearly. She always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her. She is very mindful of her safety which is the reason that she ran away from home. She visits from time to time and left one of Apollo's sunrays in her care. She even gave her mother archery lessons and gave her own set of bow and arrows for protection. Seraphine also cares deeply for her daughter. She worries about her all the time while she is with the Archers and cried with Pesra when she went to live with her father. When Lea and Hephaestus first met, it began with Lea telling him off for disappearing from her life. Hephaestus laughs at this, saying Lea is much like her mother Seraphine. Hephaestus later reveals that he has been watching Lea, and that he is very proud of her and claiming her to be his favorite daughter. He also admits that he is not very good with people, which is why he doesn't meet with his children. When Lea gets sick, she travels to her father's palace on Olympus and stays with him. Etymology ; kindle (v.) : c.1200, cundel, "to set fire to, to start on fire," probably from a Scandinavian source akin to Old Norse kynda "to kindle, to light a fire," Swedish quindla "kindle," of uncertain origin, + frequentative suffix -le. Figurative use from c.1300. Intransitive sense "to begin to burn, to catch fire" is from c.1400. Related: Kindled; kindling. Influenced in form, and sometimes in Middle English in sense, with kindel "to give birth" (of animals), "bring forth, produce" (c.1200), from kindel (n.) "offspring of an animal, young one," from Old English gecynd (see kind (n.)) + -el.